The Road So Far
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: Angels and Reapers are being slaughtered, Castiel goes to the Winchester's for help. Yet, people are coming back from the dead and old friends are being reunited. It's a surprise when Death comes to Dean for help...
1. The Beginning

**** Title: The Road So Far  
>Author(s): <strong>**iambatmanslibrarian**** , ****popdatshitnigga**** , ****dammit-jim**** ,****winchestertopia ****,**** hotson-murdocky**** , Chouar- , b****atterycity2019**** , ****holyassbuttmolotov**** ,****wheresmymoose**** , ****completelybackasswards**** , ****justliketherifle ****  
>Genre: Adventure, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Humor, Action<strong>**

**Word Count: 68, 000 +  
>Warning(s): Future Violence and Adult themes, Future Character Death<br>Summary: Angels and Reapers are being slaughtered, Castiel goes to the Winchester's for help. Yet, people are coming back from the dead and old friends are being reunited. It's a surprise when Death comes to Dean for help, but will the brothers be able to stop what's coming?  
>Note(s): The authors for this fic are those who play characters in the Supernatural RP that is on Tumblr (.com) The links are to their personal blogs, NOT their character blogs. **

Soft snores came from the back seat of the Impala and Dean was sitting in the driver's seat. His head was back against the headrest as he looked through the windshield and up at the stars. Normally he would be on the hood with Sam but, seeing as the younger Winchester was asleep, he didn't see the point in getting out. With a contented sigh of having just finished a case Dean was content with the fact that he didn't have to worry about Ruby anymore. At least not for a while but in the meantime they were in Colorado where a Ba Jiao Gui killed a single Mother of four who was struggling to make ends meet. This ghost hides under trees and appears to start wailing at night. They are people who have died because of gambling debts commonly through suicide or as a result of punishments for failing to pay, good times. Enjoying the peace in quite of the night Dean inhaled and closed his eyes, what he didn't hear is was the fluttering of wings in the passenger seat.

"Dean" Cas spoke causing Dean to jump and open his eyes.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean groaned out as his surprise left him, him and his heartbeat slowed down to a semi normal pace that seemed to be a regular occurrence whenever the angel made an appearance.

"I apologize, you stated earlier that I should 'get my ass here as soon as possible', and I questioned why you would want a mule, then I thought you meant for me to come, alone." Cas had tilted his head as he responded.

"Uh, yea." Dean sighed then cleared his throat. He called for Cas over a week ago while him and Sam were dealing with the Ba Jiao Gui. They had gotten beaten up pretty bad at the time but that didn't matter now. Although his ribs were still sore and he was pretty sure he was getting feeling back in his leg. Giving the Angel a sideways glance he took in his appearance, and he looked exhausted. His trench coat looked dirtier then last he saw him, his tie was askew, and there were dark stains that he tried to hide on his white bottom down. .

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

Castiel raised an eyebrow as he looked over to the oldest Winchester, narrowing his eyes slightly as Dean looked him over analyzing his appearance. He couldn't see the harm in telling him what had transpired while he was away.

"Uriel and I were cleaning up a mess of our brethren that were slaughtered on the other side of the country." He answered, the ache of losing his brother and sisters still poignant.

"Demons?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Uriel suggested that, but the wounds aren't conclusive with that of a demon attack. I believe it's another angel, or another garrison of them, that are attacking us. The only question is why." Cas answered with a shake of his head and turning his head to look out of the windshield.

Dean looked over his shoulder to Sam who was still asleep in the backseat. Placing his hands in the steering wheel and turning his attention back to Cas.

"Where did it happen?" He asked and Cas sighed softly before answering.

"The bodies were found just outside of Rochester, New York." Cas looked at Dean as he spoke.

"Looks like we're going to Rochester, New York." Dean said with a smile as he started the Impala.

"Thank you, Dean. My brothers and sisters are getting killed, and you are-" He paused overcome with emotion. "You are the only one that will help me, and I thank you for that." He finished looking over at Dean one last time before looking out to the road.

"No problem Cas." Dean glanced over to Castiel. "Believe me… I know what it's like." He said and sneaked a glance at the rear view mirror to see Sam still asleep, smiling fondly he turned his attention back to the road.

It was another week until Dean and Sam made it to New York. They were just outside of Rochester, stopped at a Diner and Dean was waiting for Sam to come back with the food. Blasting his music, Dean played to the drums against the steering wheel, Cas had accompanied them off and on as they made their way across the country. Dean had assumed to give them updates, but there weren't any, no leads whatsoever and he wished Bobby was there to bounce ideas off of. Yet, Dean had grown accustomed to the Angel being in the car with him as he slept. Often time Dean chose to sleep in the back seat, not just because it was more comfortable but because Cas liked to sit next to Dean. More times than not Dean could feel Cas as his hands pet through his hair when he started to dream of Hell again. There was a certain comfort that Dean got with Cas around, and he was unsure on how he felt about it and if Sam ever knew he never said anything.

They were more than half way to New York when Sam had asked where exactly they were going in Rochester in which Dean could only shrug. Early the next morning he woke up and Cas was gone. What a surprise, right? Forcing Sam to pull into the parking lot of the Diner they happened to be driving by he brushed aside his disappointment of Cas not being there and focused on getting breakfast with Sam. Moving to the drivers seat he continued to rock out even as he saw Sam coming out of the building, when the younger Winchester got in the car Dean put his baby in reverse to back out of his parking space. Driving towards Rochester and the hotel Sam looked up and they were ready for whatever was to come. Dean wishing in the back of his mind that Cas would be with them every step of the way, while outwardly he told Sam of how many conquests he planned on having the time they were there. He failed to notice how Sam just nodded and rolled his eyes, letting his older brother believe what he wanted.

Jo turned over and groaned as the sun blinded her. Burrowing her head in her pillow she willed herself to go back to sleep but to no avail. With a pout, she kicked off her blankets and made her way to the bathroom of her cheap motel room. Idly, she brushed her teeth in front of the mirror - she suddenly noticed that her blond hair was starting to grow past her shoulder blades and she thought that maybe it was time for a hair cut. Her skin was still pale and smooth, her eyes still drooping with sleep as she spit in the sink then moved to the shower. She scrubbed everything off of her body, and traced her fingers over he many scars she had. Many of which she didn't remember getting, idly she wondered if they were from when she died. Still unsure of how she was brought back she ended the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before changing into jeans and a t-shirt. Having finished a case of a small vampire nest she had only gotten a few hours sleep, moving to the small kitchen that only a few feet away from everything else in the room she poured herself some coffee. Taking a sip of the hot liquid she leaned against the counter thinking of the Winchester's. She hadn't heard from them since the left for Colorado. It had been months she had been brought back and she showed up at the door of their hotel room. She went through every test known to man about demons and then some as she had to convince them she was actually Jo Harvelle. Thinking now, she went to her nightstand and flipped open her phone going through her contact list to find the name of the oldest Winchester. Believe or not the three of the have been gotten to have somewhat of a steady friendship. Jo learned that no matter what happened between her father and theirs that it was not a reflection on any of them. There was still a mutual attraction that Jo and Dean shared and often times she used it to her advantage. Thumbing the buttons on her phone she sent dean a message.

"_Jo here. Finished a case, not working tonight. Sweet." _She snapped her phone shut and set it down on the table as she took out her laptop from her duffel bag to look for a new case. She was looking at a series of articles in West Virginia when her phone vibrated.

"_Just got to Rochester. Cas has us on a case. Wanna stop by? ;)" _Jo shook her head at Dean's lame attempt to get her flustered.

"_Why New York? And No." _She typed a quick reply and then returned to her research.

"_Suit yourself sweetheart. You're missing out." _Jo pictured Dean giving her the smirk and shrug he always does when he brushes off her rejection. With a smile she shook her head and sent her reply.

"_Really? How so Winchester?" _She challenged him.

"_I've got the impala, nothing but stars above me and a six pack with our names on it. ;)" _She shook her head as she read the words on her phone. She wondered how many times he used that line on the girls he picked up.

"_Tempting but I have to hang out with my Self Respect tonight." _

"_Funny Jo, too bad you didn't say that a few months ago." _She laughed at the implication he left, and she thought back on the time he tried to get her into his bed before when they all knew they weren't going to be together again. Biting her bottom lip she started her reply.

"_Too bad that never happened and that was a year ago." _She pressed send and started typing at her computer gathering all of the research she had. The case seemed easy enough and she figured that when she was done that she could visit the brothers. Closing her laptop she started to gather all of her things to prepare for her trip to West Virginia.

The trip to Rochester had taken them the rest of the day and after driving to the hotel Dean finally convinced Sam to go with him to bar he saw just up the road. It was crowded as they made their way in but they were able to find a table near the bar. Sitting across from Sam, Dean looked around with a smile on his face. There were pool tables lined up with people playing and more tables with chatting couples and friends just out for a night of enjoyment. Dean felt comfortable in places like these especially when the waitresses there looked like the one that had just approached their table. She was tall with red hair that covered her shoulders, and her skin was tan. She was wearing short shorts and a black bra that was halfway covered by a white button down shirt that was left open. She wore black heels that made her legs go on forever and she was toned out. Her make-up was flawless and her eyes were bright with mischief as she set down the tray she had on their table and took out her ordering pad, which Sam tried to figure out exactly where she pulled her pen from. With a wide smile Dean ordered his drink along with Sam's all complimentary to the burgers he asked for.

"Is that all for you boys?" She asked, her voice velvety smooth.

"Yes, thank you?" Dean paused in his response, hoping she would tell him her name.

"Rachel." She smiled as she grabbed the tray and went to get their order.

Dean smiled after her and he could see Sam in the corner of his eye. His brother had a raised eyebrow and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, where did Cas say he wanted us to check out?" Sam asked has Dean brought his attention back.

"He said Rochester, New York. I figured once we get here that we could research for any signs of supernatural activity." Dean responded with a shrug.

"Rochester is a big place, Dean. You didn't even think to ask where Cas wanted us to look?" Sam asked resting his arms out on the table in front of him and leaning forward.

"No, Sam. I didn't. The man just lost a bunch of his siblings, I wasn't really going to ask him to give a detailed report on what happened." Dean argued crossing his arms and looking around as Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you at least have an idea of where to look?" Sam nagged.

"No and I've been calling for Cas all day. My best guess is that he's up there investigating what's going on and that's he'll be back when he can. Until then we'll just do our own research." Dean negotiated and Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

That's when they got there food, and Dean smiled at the waitress only to choke on his own tongue as he saw who was standing there. Sam looked up from the table and looked at Dean with a confused expression then looked over to who had set his food down and almost fell off of his stool.

"So let me get this straight, I makequite possibly the best adult film anyone has **n**ever seen, my big brother got all stabby with me and I died. Then a bunch more people died. Then the Apocalypse almost happened, but mostly didn't. Then…a crapload of demons crawled outta Hell, people who died came back to life, and instead of stopping the world from ending we're in a bar eating burgers and hitting on hot waitresses?" Gabriel said as he watched the Winchester brothers freeze with shock after a minute or two he snapped his fingers and both of them came back to reality.

"Blame Sam." Dean pointed at his brother her gave him a a dirty look.

"For which part? **'**Cause, from what I hear, he grabbed both of my brothers by their short hairs and yanked 'em into the pit with him. And really, that's…Okay, you have to admit, that's _awesome." Gabriel smiled and conjured himself up a stool to sit with them and Sam gave his brother a smug smile._

_Dean just looked at his brother before turning back to Gabriel who had started eating Sam's fries and somehow got his hands on a chocolate milkshake._

_"__Except for the part where he gets stuck with them. _Oh, did I mention your _brothers _tortured his soul?" Dean gestured at Sam and rested his hands on his thighs as he talked to Gabriel, growing frustrated with the Angel already.

"I'm not all that surprised about what they did — I **told **you they were the biggest dicks in the Universe and you wanted to know why I wasn't _keen _on watching them _destroy that Universe?_

Seriously, though, Dean (and I'll kill you if you tell anyone I said this) —I'm sorry. For coming to help too late, for what they did to you and Sam especially, now that I know; for not stopping him all the times I had the chance — or even the time we all knew I didn't — but mostly, I'm just sorry it had to be you two." Gabriel had stopped eating as he spoke to them, having grown serious as they were all reunited. Dean sighed and Sam shrugged.

"Look it's over." Sam started. "How are you even alive anyways?" He asked.

"God works in mysterious ways, kiddo! Better not to ask." Gabriel winked at the youngest Winchester before returning his attention to Dean.

"Sam's back, he's got his soul back and now we just have to figure out why more of your brothers and sisters are being killed. So, we could your help if you want to help." Dean said getting down to business.

"Oh, well, glad that sappy crap's over, then — mangst is bad for your complexion, anyway." Gabriel said taking a large drink of his milkshake. "Has anyone seen Raphael? Because I really wouldn't put it past him to start murdering off our siblings that wouldn't cooperate — word from the Heavens was that he was the one instructing Uriel. But yeah, whatever you guys need — after all, Castiel's still my little brother and there's nobody I'd rather see kick Raph's ass." He went on as he continued to munch on Sam's fries who tried to bat away the angel's hand. "Just don't call early in the morning, my alternate realities don't end until noonish. Do me a favor, wouldja? Tell Cas I'm proud of him, if that means anything anymore." Gabriel said standing up from his stool and wiping his hands off on a napkin.

"Makes sense Raphael would be involved." Sam said looking over at Dean who nodded in agreement. "and sure, man we'll tell him." Sam answered just as Gabriel disappeared.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Dean asked. "Is there anyone else out there who's alive who shouldn't be?" He asked finally digging into his burger and taking a long swig from his beer. Sam laughed at his brother and reached for his own beer.

"Seriously, man. Could our lives get any weirder?"

The next day, Sam was sitting in the Impala while working on his computer. His neck was hurting courtesy of falling asleep in the passenger seat while Dean was a bit preoccupied inside the hotel room. He was researching different areas that had been recently disturbed by anything that looked remotely supernatural. When he heard the door open to the hotel, he watched as Dean kissed Rachel goodbye and sighed, closing the laptop before waving as his brother's latest conquest. He opened the door to the vehicle and headed back to the hotel room, only to find it ever-so-graciously left open from Dean. When Sam walked into the room, he was hit with the musky smell - that lingered from years of neglectful maids - and the strong smell of sex. He looked around the room; sheets covered the floor and his eyes went to the beds, which looked as though that had gone untouched all night. Sighing, Sam decided to leave the door open - to allow the room to air out - and walked to the table, sitting to reopen his laptop. Moments later Dean walked out of the bathroom and toward the table Sam was sitting at, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dude, why are you limping?" Sam asked, looking up from his computer.

"Don't ask." Dean replied trying to hide the smirk on his face and Sam shook his head, not really wanting to know about his brother's sexual activities. "So, what did you find?" Dean asked after getting situated in his chair.

"Well, there was reported a disturbance at the **Charlotte-Genesee Lighthouse that isn't too far from here." Sam said watching Dean inspect his gun from over his laptop screen. "It's worth a look."**

**Dean nodded, looking up at Sam and setting his gun down. "Let's go then, why don't we get something to eat and scout the place. See if anything will come up." Dean offered and Sam nodded in agreement as he got his stuff together.**

**Driving up to the lighthouse it was quiet and the sun was beating down on them. Dean had his sunglasses on and when he parked, he got out of the car and leaned against the door. He brought the burger to his mouth and sighed as he enjoyed the flavor, listening to Sam as he got out of the car and walked around the hood to stand near his brother.**

**"****What do you think we're looking for?" Sam asked.**

**"****The way Cas made it sound was that a massacre happened here." Dean said looking around and seeing nothing but a nice building and greener than green grass around.**

**"****Not if Uriel cleaned up that mess." Sam argued.**

**"****True, but Uriel was the one that told Cas about it. You think he's on their side?" Dean asked.**

**"****Well, he went against us before. What makes you think he just switched side because he somehow got brought back?" Sam retorted, leaning against the car next to Dean.**

**"****I guess, it just seems odd that there is no shred of evidence here." Dean said as he finished his burger and continued to look around. "Looks like we have more digging to do." Dean balled up the wrapper to his burger and tossed into the back of the Impala before opening the driver side door and getting back in.**


	2. A Hunter's Life

****Title: A Hunter's Life  
>Author(s): ava_bell_yan (iambatmanslibrarian) , popdatshitnigga , dammit-jim , winchestertopia , hotson-murdocky , Chouar- , batterycity2019 , holyassbuttmolotov , wheresmymoose , completelybackasswards , justliketherifle<br>Genre: Adventure, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Humor, Action  
>Word Count: 3,167<br>Pairing(s)- Dean/Jo Dean/Cas Gabriel/Lucifer Gabriel/Sam Chuck/Becky  
>Warning(s): Violence, Adult themes, and Character Death<br>Summary: Angels and Reapers are being slaughtered, Castiel goes to the Winchester's for help. Yet, people are coming back from the dead and old friends are being reunited. It's a surprise when Death comes to Dean for help, but will the brothers be able to stop what's coming?  
>Note(s): The authors for this fic are those who play characters in the Supernatural RP that is on Tumblr (.com) The links are to their personal blogs, NOT their character blogs.**  
><strong>

"Dean and Sam won't answer the phone, and I don't know where they are." Cas spoke to Gabriel as they stood out in the garden on that Tuesday, the autistic man flying his kite.

"Little bro, has anyone ever told you that you worry entirely too much? It's bad for your blood pressure." Gabriel responded opening up a Snickers bar. "Have a Snickers or something, it'll do you good."

"Gabriel, I do not want a _'__Snickers,' _I am trying to find out who's been killing our brothers." Cas stood there with his hands clasped behind his back his brow furrowed in thought.

"And sisters, you can't forget them — they're all full of _smokin' hot Grace b_ut seriously, man, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Gabriel turned to face Cas as he spoke."Don't you think you've got enough to stress you out what with the whole "war in Heaven" thing? Let the rest of us help, why don't you?"

"That is no way to talk about our sisters, Gabriel, and this is not the time of iniquity. Besides, Dean and Sam are helping me." Cas gave his older brother a sideways glance. "I believe you're right in saying Raphael is behind all of this - he and Uriel have been… at odds with one another for quite sometime, and I believe this is his way of rebelling, or fighting back." Castiel continued after a moment of silence between them.

"So it's not that you don't want help, it's that you don't want _my _help. Stay classy, little bro." Gabriel answered turning away from his brother as if to walk to away, yet he couldn't so he turned back."I wouldn't be surprised. He was always in Lucy and Michael's shadows, and he hated it. That's why I prefer to be an underachiever, I sleep better at night." Gabriel shrugged.

"I do want your help, Gabriel but I'm just afraid of losing you again. This time, Dad won't bring you back - no matter how many of us try and change his mind." Cas answered, turning to meet his brother's eyes. "If it is Raphael, we _will _require your help, Brother."

"Don't get me wrong — floating in the ether is no way to spend eternity, or even a few months — I know you must remember what it was like, but damn, Cas. I spent _centuries_being a coward, and look where it got me: alone." Gabriel said, gesturing his arms out at his sides, his candy bar waving around."I lost my brothers _and _my Dad because I couldn't pick a damned side, but you?" The Archangel pointed at Cas a smile on his face. "Hell, you out-manned all of us, and went your own way. Now you've got the Hardy Boys watching out for you, not to mention you're closer than this to gaining control over Heaven while Dad's out playing ski-ball, or wherever it is he's gone off to." Gabriel waved his hand in front of his face before continuing. "Do I really need to give more proof as to who made the better decision? I'd rather die doing the right thing than live another 1,000 years as a spectator. Besides, if it _is _Raph, and I'm sure it is, his smarmy ninja turtle ass has a date with the business end of my sword. And do you really think that, as tough as you are, I'd let my little brother go up against Captain "My Wings Are Made of Solid Gold and I Will Smite You In My Father's Place Because I'm A Suck-Up Who Tries Too Hard" _alone? _I let you all down once, and me abdication my position as the Archangel isn't worth watching any more of you die." Gabriel ended his eyes burning with sincerity.

"I do remember it -_too _well - and I remember how I felt when Lucifer killed you. No amount of distraction—whether it be in Heaven or here on Earth with the Winchesters—could keep me from thinking I should have done more, that I could have stopped him." Cas said sadly, now turning away from his brother once again in thought of that day. "Gabriel, if it _is _Raphael, don't you think that he'll be angry that you're back? That our Father brought you back to life, when he's never even considered doing that for anyone else? You're a good brother, Gabriel, and I will see to it that you are not injured, or killed in the fight against Raphael." Castiel promised, his voice sure.

"There's nothing you could have done, Cas. I don't think any of Dad's original children _could _have. Only humans have the kind of Free Will that could overpower Lucy and Michael. We're built to serve — Dad _and _them." Gabriel paused. "You've seen how ugly the renegades can get and don't think I don't know what you mean — do you still feel that sick, blank, hangover-y feeling in your Grace and just _know _another one of us has been picked off? Oh, I'm sure he will, and that's what I'm counting on. He may be family, but_he's a dick. _He hasn't earned the right to be Dad's son — at least, he hasn't in a real long time. I don't know how 3 out of 4 of the original archangels got all power-lusty, but I'm damned sick of it. I wanna see the world like it was In The Beginning, puns and emphatic capitals included, and if anyone knows the human race is capable of it, it's you and I." Gabriel said with confidence. "Don't get yourself hurt either, kid. Sam and Dean need you around more than they realize. We all do." The Archangel clasped Cas on the shoulder.

"I understood that, but it doesn't mean I didn't want revenge - for the first time in my existence. Lucifer may have been my brother, but you were there, you taught me everything I know, and what did he do? Rebel against Dad and get cast from Heaven. That's exactly how I felt - I felt this emptiness in my Grace, and nothing could fill that void." Castiel answered Gabriel, his voice rising with the emotions he felt. "He is a dick, but he's family, which makes going after him hard, Gabriel. I know he has to be stopped—and that killing him is the only way to end this— but it's not easy. It never is. As long as I have you and the Winchesters by my side, I won't get hurt." The younger angel spoke with surety.

"Don't let it poison you, Cas. That's how Lucy ended up getting all creepy and genocide-y. I'm not saying you shouldn't be pissed — because you _should, _and it'll keep you alive — but don't… just don't stop being the angel that was worth Dad bringing you back, okay? You're the first one he's _ever _done that for, and… Hell, kid, I'm _proud _of you. Like, "all the ice cream you can eat" proud, and you know how much I hate to share." Gabriel teased trying to comfort his younger brother. "I don't like it anymore than you do. If I could get away with just trapping him in some alternate reality where he actually _is _a ninja turtle, I would. Except you're right, there _is _no other way. He'll take us all out, given the chance. He was always more loyal to Lucifer and Michael than to any of the rest of us — it's that whole "veteran older sibling" versus "shiny new angel 2.0" complex they all have." Gabriel shrugged as he spoke. "You're damn straight, you won't. Not as long as I've got wings, Grace, and a shiny new Sword. Now, you'll just have to convince the Winchester boys that I'm not trying to scam them, former Trickster or not. They really have no reason to trust me, Archangel Title Fight or not, Do you think that if I just gave Dean the world's biggest apple Pie, bribery would suffice?" He tried to joke but it fell short.

"I'm not going to turn into Lucifer - and I'm not letting anything get to me, I just _want_revenge on him, and Raphael. I know it's wrong, and Dad would tell me that revenge is for sinners and those who don't have faith, but you have no idea how badly I wanted to rip him apart, Gabriel. You're proud of me? I'm proud of _you_, for going on your own, doing things the way you wanted - whether Dad liked it or not." Castiel turned around, causing his attention to no longer be on the autistic man. "I honestly think that Raphael wants to be like Lucifer and Michael - vindictive, angry, kill-hungry, and rebellious. He's gotten into countless fights and arguments with several other Angels—myself and Uriel included." He paused to ponder the situation then a strained smile appearing on his lips at Gabriel question of apple pie. "I think if you got Dean the world's biggest apple pie, he would be no good to us, Gabriel.. Then you would have to convince Sam—who isn't exactly a fan of yours, if you can remember but I think they'll do it regardless, without fighting or any hard feelings toward you, especially if it means saving our family." Castiel reasoned.

"I _do _know that, little Brother. I just wonder if maybe I had said some of the same stuff to Lucy and Michael, things could ever have been any different. You really shouldn't be, Cas. Dean was right — I was being a coward, so afraid of picking a side that I didn't, and _more people than I can count on one hand _died because of it. There were plenty of us that shouldn't have died, and wouldn't if I'd stepped up like you had before it was too late." Gabriel sighed as he and Castiel began to walk away from this version of Heaven. "Raphael does... He admired them for getting out from under Dad's thumb while remaining in power, but really… I guaran-Dad-damn-tee that Dad's not missing, he's just waiting to see what we all do when he goes on a little vacation — and lemme tell ya, a whole lot of our brothers and sisters are gonna be going to be without supper, if you know what I mean." He paused. "I think what I feel worse about that, honestly? I mean… I stick by what I was trying to teach him, but the _way _I went about it — it was wrong. It was _cruel, _and way more like Lucifer than I ever want to be again." The archangel thought of the Winchesters and how they stuck by Cas even when he didn't. "Even if they're just doing it for you, I'm happy." Gabriel added as Castiel turned to him.

Castiel gave his brother a nod and turned his attention away back to the scenery around them.

"It was good talking to you Gabriel. I am glad you have returned." The younger angel spoke before he disappeared, the fluttering of wings sounding after him.

"Yea, you too little bro." Gabriel spoke to nothing.

The brothers were in the back of the local library, doing research on the Lighthouse, and Dean dropped the book that he was reading and gave a heavy sigh as he reclined his chair. As he leaned back, Dean watched as Sam hunched over his laptop, brow furrowed in annoyance and concentration.

"There is nothing supernatural about this place." Sam spoke, shutting his laptop. "Every story or myth is fake." The younger Winchester mumbled, gestured in front of him as he spoke.

"Tell me about it." Dean answered, bring his chair back to the ground. "We just wasted an entire afternoon." He rubbed his forehead, trying to fight off the headache that was creeping upon him.

"At least we know one thing," Sam reasoned, sitting up in his chair, "Raphael is behind this." Dean nodded in agreement and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I wish Cas was here to clear things up for us." Dean said with a sigh.

"Maybe we should call Bobby? See what he thinks?" Sam asked and Dean seemed to agree.

"That won't be necessary." Castiel's voice came from behind Dean, who jumped in surprise.

"Ah, you really need to stop doing that." Dean spoke, closing his eyes for a moment before standing up to face the Angel.

"Sorry," Cas looked down for a second before remembering why he was there in the first place. "Raphael is the likely suspect, just like you said. He and Uriel got into an argument about our Father being gone, so this does seem like his way of rebelling." The Angel spoke not meeting their eyes since he was in thought.

"Any idea where he would hide out?" Dean asked, crossing is arms over his chest.

"Raphael enjoys old churches and places of worship, most likely condemned, if possible." Cas answered calmly, looking to Dean then to Sam.

"Any chance he'd stick around?" Sam asked, still sitting at the table and Cas nodded.

"I think there is a great chance that he's still around - one of my brothers is in the area, I believe he may be next...but to stop Raphael, we're going to have to kill him, Dean." The Angel looked to the oldest Winchester and Sam stood as Dean looked back to him.

"Sam and I will scout the area for any churches that may have been abandoned or whatever." Dean answered with a shrug.

"That's not going to be a problem,Cas." Sam added in.

"It will be a problem, Dean," Cas ignored Sam completely who rolled his eyes and turned to pack his things. "Only Gabriel and Uriel have the tool we need to kill Raphael - the archangel's blade - and Uriel returned to Heaven, to the war between our family."

"Cas, then we'll just get Gabriel to hand over the blade. Not a problem" Dean replied, gesturing his hands out as if it was an obvious answer.

"He won't just hand it over, Dean. He'll want to be a part of this fight." Cas argued.

"Yea…so?" Dean asked.

"I don't have many emotions, as you humans do, but I am afraid that he'll get hurt if he goes up against Raphael, like he did with Lucifer." Cas took a step forward as he spoke as if to put his point across.

"Don't worry. We'll be there to back him up this time." Sam came to stand beside Dean.

"You, me, and Sam. We can handle it." Dean said with a reassuring smile.

"How can you have so much faith in yourself - in your brother? It's truly fascinating, your faith." Cas asked, seeming deflated at the brothers ganging up.

"We all have to have something to believe in Cas." Sam said.

"That is true." Cas said with a nod before disappearing, the sound of wings following him.

Jo stood over the open grave, watching as the flames came to life. Her hair was matted and sticky with mud mixed with blood. The jacket she wore was crusty and dirty, it reeked of whatever she had landed in earlier when she was knocked off her feet. Blood was on the front of it as it rubbed against her shirt and her stomach. She had been cut pretty bad and her ribs ached from being thrown by the spirit. With a sigh she contemplated how she always ended up doing the mundane jobs, not to say they weren't important but nothing compared to what Sam and Dean had to do. A part of her wanted to know when she would move on to more dangerous hunts, but the realistic side of her argued that she didn't want the life that the Winchesters had. Life as a hunter was hard enough. After the flames died down, she began to shovel dirt back into the grave, officially putting the old man to rest. When she was done she made her way back to her car, a blue 1969 Dodge. Making a beeline for her motel, she showered and stuffed her dirty clothes into a plastic bag. Packing her bags, she checked out of the motel and made to drive the remaining miles to Rochester. Her thoughts keeping her from sleeping.

Dean walked over to his duffel bag as Sam walked past him to grab the car keys that his brother had tossed unto the table. With a heavy sigh, the oldest hunter contemplated what Cas had said to them. He vaguely heard Sam tell him he was making a food run, or maybe he was just imagining that as his stomach rumbled. Shaking his head he continued to search in duffel.

"Would you care to lend me a hand Dean Winchester?" Death appeared at the table that was supposed to be considered the dining area in the motel, hot dog in hand.

Dean looked up from his duffel bad in surprise, then raised an eyebrow as he watched Death eat. "Why?" He asked, looking around for Sam who, apparently, did leave.

"Because I asked you. Now come and sit, New York hot dogs aren't very tasty when it is cold and we can discuss things when we're done eating." Death said, gesturing for Dean to join him.

"Why did you come here?" Dean asked as he sat down across from Death, watching him eat but not touching the hot dog that was in front of him.

Death stopped his eating and sat the half eaten hot dog down before giving Dean his full attention. "Some of my agents are getting killed and I don't know who's behind it and if you've noticed it, and I'm sure you must have-" He took a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Angels are dying as well. I don't have the time to...intervene." Death said, watching Dean as he spoke.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Dean asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Help me out." Death said and stood up, Dean followed suit. "Now, I have to go tend to more pressing matters, people are dying in a faster rate now that I am low on assistance." He said and Dean looked as if he was about to say something but he continued to talk. "Or maybe it just seems that way." He said before disappearing the hot dogs vanishing as well.

"Well that wasn't vague." Dean said to himself.


End file.
